Was ich fühle sprich für mich, kleine Tulpe
by Phoenix of the Bloody Rain
Summary: YoruSoi   Ein One-Shot zu Sois Geburtstag mit Weiterführung
1. Chapter 1

Was ich fühle sprich für mich, kleine Tulpe

_In der Soul Society passierten viele merkwürdige Dinge. Dinge, die jeder normale Mensch als Unsinn oder Wahnvorstellung abstempeln würde. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich als sich in der Nähe der 6. Division, eine alte japanische Tür, wie aus dem Nichts formte und in der Luft ohne jeglichen Halt stehen blieb. Ebenso normal erschien es, als sich die Türhälften voneinander schoben und eine junge Frau mit lilafarbenen Haaren und goldleuchtenden Augen aus ihr heraustrat. In der Hand hielt sie einen länglichen Behälter umklammert. Sie presste den Gegenstand sanft gegen ihre Lippen, schloss kurz die Augen, um sie gleich darauf wieder zu öffnen und war plötzlich verschwunden, ebenso die Tür, die aus dem Nichts erschienen war. _

_In einem Zimmer der 6. Division atmete ein dunkelhaariger Mann hörbar erleichtert auf und wischte sich mit der Rückseite seiner Hand, die in einem weißen Handschuh steckte, den kurz zuvor ausgebrochenen Schweiß von der Stirn. Immer darauf bedacht die Röhrchen in seinem Haar nicht zu verrücken._

Soi Fon war auf dem Weg in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Von der letzten Woche war noch Papierkram übrig geblieben. Jene Arbeit, die ihr nichtsnutziger Vize-Captain eigentlich hätte erledigen sollen. Die Befehlshaberin der Onmitsukidou war in schlechter Stimmung. Nicht bloß weil ihr Vize immer wieder die Grenzen ihrer Geduld abschätzen zu versuchte, auch der Tag allgemein hinterließ einen schlechten Beigeschmack. Heute war der 11. Februar, Soi Fons Geburtstag und sie konnte diesen Tag einfach nicht leiden. Als sie klein gewesen war, hatte sich kaum jemand darum gekümmert, ob sie ein Jahr älter geworden war. Wichtig war nur gewesen, ob sie stärker wurde. Außerdem konnte die Schwarzhaarige den Wirbel um dieses Ereignis überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. Es passierte jedes Jahr und jedes Jahr aufs Neue musste etwas Besonderes passieren. Wenn die Menschen diesen Tag feiern wollten, gut. Ihre Lebenszeit war vergleichsweise bemitleidenswert und ihr Dasein allgemein erbärmlich, aber warum sollte man hier jedes Jahr feiern? Die meisten Bewohner der Soul Society wurden mehrere hundert Jahre alt. Reichte es da nicht alle fünfzig Jahre einmal zu feiern? Und ihre nächsten fünfzig Jahre ließen noch eine Weile auf sich warten. Gerade als sie sich darüber Gedanken machte wie sie Yamamoto-soutaichou ihre Idee näher bringen konnte, wurde sie von einer furchtbar disharmonischen Stimme aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen: „Taichou!" Soi spürte einen leichten Druck gegen ihre Schläfe pressen. Ein Wort ihres untalentierten Vizen löste mittlerweile bereits Kopfschmerzen aus. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte in das fette Gesicht Omaedas. An den Mundwinkeln befanden sich noch Fleischreste und seine Lippen und Finger waren förmlich in Fett getaucht worden. Angewidert schaute sie ihm wieder in die Augen: „Was möchtest du, Omaeda?" „Nun ja… Taichou… es ist so… ich meine heute… einmal im Jahr… habt Ihr… ach Ihr wisst schon, Taichou." Der Captain fühlte wie sich die Wut an ihrer Magenwand empor schlängelte. Geradewegs in Richtung Zentrales Nervensystem und ihr war bewusst, sollte dieses Gefühl dort ankommen würde das extra Arbeit für sie bedeuten, da ihr Vize die nächsten Wochen nicht in der Lage wäre zu arbeiten. Eigentlich war es sogar unfassbar, dass Omaeda überhaupt von ihrem Geburtstag anfing. Vor ein paar Jahren, ca. vierzig oder fünfundvierzig, hatte er einmal den Versuch gestartet ihr etwas zu schenken. Daraufhin hatte er mehrere gebrochenen Rippen, einen unbrauchbaren Unterkiefer und unzählige Blutergüsse davongetragen. Die Lektion schien damals angekommen zu sein, denn darauf folgte kein Geschenkversuch seinerseits. Ihrerseits interessierte sie sich nicht einmal dafür wann Omaeda überhaupt Geburtstag hatte. Doch anscheinend hatte die Pampe im Innern seines Kopfes, was er als Gehirn zu bezeichnen versuchte, diesen Vorfall bereits wieder vergessen. „Omaeda. Ich versuche wirklich deine Inkompetenz und Dummheit zu ignorieren, doch deine maßlose Penetranz macht es mir wirklich schwer. Da ich keinerlei Interesse daran habe deinen fettigen, schmutzigen und stinkenden Körper zu berühren, sei es um das Vergnügen deine Knochen brechen zu lassen, gebe ich dir eine einzige Gelegenheit dich augenblicklich zu entfernen. Ich würde es bevorzugen dich für den restlichen Tag zu jeder Zeit auf dem Trainingsgelände vorzufinden." Schweißgebadet und mit verschollenem Lächeln drehte sich Omaeda um und rannte, sofern es seine Fettleibigkeit zuließ, Richtung Trainingsfeld. Seufzend machte sich Soi wieder auf den Weg. Womit hatte sie einen Vize-Captain wie Omaeda nur verdient? Natürlich war seine Familie wohlhabend und man konnte ihm auch nicht absprechen, dass er immer loyal gewesen war und natürlich musste der Captain der 2. Division auch zugeben, dass der dicke Fleischklops immer noch besser war als andere Vizen, wie zum Beispiel der blonde Versager aus der 3ten, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Omaeda dumm, faul und vor allem übel riechend war. Die 2. Division war stolz, stark und majestätisch. Ihr Vize war so filigran wie ein Stück Hundekot und er roch gleichermaßen. Nicht wie eine andere Person. Eine Person, die die Bedeutung und Schönheit ihrer Division tief in ihr Herz gebrannt hatte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln verjagte Soi die Gedanken wieder und widmete sich erneut der Problematik, wer für ihren 2. Sitz geeignet sein könnte. Vielleicht sollte sie Ukitake-taichou einmal fragen ob er Kuchiki Rukia in ihre Division wechseln lassen würde. Die Kuchikis waren ebenfalls wohlhabend und in ganz Seireitei anerkannt. Außerdem hatte sie Rukias Reiatsu bereits zu spüren bekommen. Sie benötigte zwar noch viel Training, allerdings war sie deutlich stärker als Omaeda. Dass Ukitake sie jedoch freiwillig gehen lassen würde bezweifelte Soi bereits. Der Captain hatte schon vor vielen Jahren eine besondere emotionale Bindung zu Kuchiki Rukia aufgebaut und tief im Innern wehrte sich etwas in ihr dagegen diese Bindung auseinanderreißen zu wollen. Ihre Konzentration für die bevorstehende Arbeit sammelnd, öffnete Soi die Schiebetür und hielt verwundert inne. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch aus dunkelbraunem Eichenholz stand eine Vase mit Blumen. Am Ende der langen Stiele formte sich die bekannte Blütenform der Tulpe. Sie zählte insgesamt fünf Stück. Jede einzelne Blume leuchtete in einer satten rot-gelb Kombination und wies keine bräunlichen Verfärbungen oder Druckstellen auf. Die Tulpen waren makellos. Nur die Blütenränder unterschieden sich ein wenig von der Norm. Diese hier waren nicht glatt, sondern leicht ausgefranst, aber eindeutig auf natürliche Weise so geformt. Kopfschüttelnd ging die zierliche Person auf die Vase zu. Omaeda hatte sich also doch gewagt ihr ein Geschenk zu machen. Als Soi näher an den perfekten Blütenzauber trat um sie aus dem Glas zu nehmen hielt sie sich plötzlich zurück. Omaeda würde ihr nie Blumen schenken. Für etwas so zartes hatte er überhaupt kein Auge und sie bezweifelte auch ernsthaft, dass er wusste, dass die Tulpe das Symbol der 2. Division war. Yoruichi hatte es ihr einst erklärt. Wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf wobei die dunklen Zöpfe hin und her schwangen. Sie musste diesen Namen verdrängen. Die Blumen in der Vase stehen lassend begab sich Soi Fon an ihre Arbeit.

_Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem karamellbraunen Gesicht aus. Die schlanke Frau hatte durch ein Fenster Captain Soi Fons Reaktion auf das unerwartete Geschenk beobachtet. Ihre geschmeidigen Finger spielten zärtlich mit einer tiefroten Tulpe._

Die Bewältigung des Papierberges hatte deutlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als Soi gehofft hatte. Der Morgen war verflogen und der Nachmittag bereits hereingebrochen. Die Shinigami lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und dehnte ihre versteiften Muskeln. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich für die schriftliche Arbeit begeister, doch es gehörte nun mal genauso zu ihrer Position wie die langatmigen Versammlungen und das harte Training. Das Training, welches sie den ganzen Tag zurückstellen musste. Sie trainierte jeden Tag mehrere Stunden, um besser zu werden, um ein guter Captain zu sein, um _Sie_ irgendwann übertreffen zu können. Sois Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie stieß fast genervt die Luft aus. Es war ihr einfach nicht möglich ihre Gedanken von der Prinzessin zu lösen und so langsam wurde es lächerlich. Mit knackenden Gelenken erhob sie sich vom Stuhl und griff nach ihrem Haori. Diesen würde sie tragen, bis sie das Trainingsgelände erreichte. Eine weitere nervige Pflicht als Captain.

Das Klima war angenehm warm und die Wolken verdeckten die Sonne gut genug, dass die Schwarzhaarige nicht geblendet wurde. Genüsslich sog sie die Luft ein. Es roch nach frischem Gras, Blumen und dem unbeschreiblichen Duft, den die Strahlen der Sonne hinterlassen konnten. Obwohl erst Februar war, hatte der Frühling bereits begonnen. Aber wer sollte sich in der Soul Society schon über solch eine Belanglosigkeit wundern. Sie betrat das Trainingsgelände, welches sich nur ein paar Meter hinter ihrem Büro befand. Suchend schaute sie sich nach Omaeda um. Der fette Idiot würde nun dafür büßen, dass er ihr mit sinnlosen Aktenstapeln und Formularen einen halben Tag geraubt hatte. Es war seit gut sechs Stunden der einzige Gedanke der Soi Fon motiviert hatte ihre Wut nicht an ihrem Arbeitsplatz auszulassen. Ihre Augen fingen einen äußerst rundlichen Punkt am anderen Ende des Geländes ein. Ein Punkt, der es anscheinend nötig hatte mit einer Packung Süßigkeiten auf der Wiese zu sitzen und zu essen. Soi brauchte weniger als einen Wimpernschlag um hinter Omaeda aufzutauchen. Die lauten Schmatzgeräusche seinerseits lösten einen Brechreiz in ihr aus. Obwohl es nach außen hin nicht den Anschein hatte, begann das Blut des Captains zu kochen, ihr Reiatsu bebte und presste den Fleischberg und ein paar arme unschuldige Shinigamis die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden zu Boden. „Was genau tust du hier?", in ihrer Stimme schwang ein gefährlich gereizter Unterton mit. „Taichou!" Wie bereits am Morgen breitete sich der Schweiß in Sekundenschnelle über den Körper des Vizen aus und schon bald vermischte sich ein süßlicher Duft der Angst mit dem des Essen und legte sich auf Soi Fons Zunge, auf der dieser voraussichtlich für die nächsten Stunden haften bleiben würde. „Er stinkt wirklich wie Hundekot.", dachte sie mit der unbewiesenen Gewissheit, dass sich der Schließmuskel ihres 2. Sitzes selbstständig gemacht hatte. „Ich habe den ganzen Morgen trainiert. Ehrlich Taichou! Ich wollte nur eine kleine Pause zur Stärkung machen. Danach hätte ich sofort weiter trainiert.", das Gewinsel presste sich in Form eines heftigen Stechens gegen ihre Stirn. Als sich der edle gold-schwarze Stachel über Sois rechten Mittelfinger legte weiteten sich Omaedas Augen in panischer Angst.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später lag der Vize-Captain schwer atmend und geschmückt wie ein Tannenbaum auf dem Vorhof der 2. Division. Bevor sich Soi Fon auf den Weg zurück zum Übungsplatz machte, betrachtete sie ihr Werk genauer. Die Schmetterlingsformen machten sich wirklich gut auf seiner Haut. Sie verdeckten nicht nur seine allgemein hässliche Visage, sondern auch die schleimigen Schweißspuren auf seinem Körper. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn öfters so gestalten. Lächelnd trat sie auf die abgetretene Wiese hinaus und hob den linken Arm. Kurz darauf war der Grund leer. Zumindest der Rest ihrer Division hörte ohne Einschränkungen auf die Befehle, die sie erteilte. Ein blauer Schimmer im Augenwinkel zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zwei blaue Tulpen, parallel zueinander gelegen und angeordnet wie die Zahl auf der Rückseite ihres Haoris lagen einige Schritte von ihr entfernt. An einen Zufall konnte der Captain nicht mehr glauben. Irgendjemand verteilte Blumen in ihrer Nähe und auf eine für die Shinigami nicht ganz erklärbare Art und Weise gefiel ihr dieser Umstand.

_Ein Luftzug glitt über die Wiese, als sich die geheimnisvolle Schenkende zu ihrem nächsten Ziel bewegte._

Sie beendete ihr Training, als die Strahlen der Sonne die Bäume in ein goldenes Licht tauchten. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick, den der Captain immer wieder atemberaubend fand, ganz egal wie oft sie es schon gesehen hatte. Soi spazierte über die Wiese, um das Spiel in ihren Sinnen noch eine Weile zu genießen. Sie schritt tiefer in den Wald, der an das Trainingsgelände der 2. Division angrenzte, hinein, immer weiter der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. An einer Lichtung hielt sie inne. Kirschblüten tanzten mit dem Wind, in tiefes Gold getaucht und von sanften Schatten umspielt. Der Wind tastete liebevoll nach Sois Gesicht und legte sich schützend um ihren Körper. Sie setzte sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstumpf und beobachtete die Darbietung der Natur, die es eigentlich gar nicht geben durfte zu dieser Jahreszeit. Vor vielen Jahren war sie auf dieser Lichtung gewesen und hatte trainiert. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Blüten der Kirschbäume hatten in voller Pracht an den stolzen Ästen gehangen. Soi Fon hatte damals kein Auge dafür gehabt. Die Schönheit um sie herum war im Vergleich mit der Aufgabe die Prinzessin der Shihouinfamilie zu beschützen, mehr als unbedeutend für sie gewesen. Yoruichi hatte sie im Training unterbrochen und ihr gezeigt, wofür sie zu blind gewesen war. Die prachtvollen Kirschblüten, die im saftigen grün schimmernden Baumkronen und die Unendlichkeit und Weite der Welt widerspiegelnden Sterne, die so hoch am Himmel leuchteten und so nah wirkten in jener Nacht. Yoruichi hatte ihre heranwachsende Beschützerin zum ersten Mal zum Träumen gebracht und auch heute noch verleitete der wundervolle Anblick mancher Naturwunder Soi dazu in fremde Welten zu tauchen. Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper, ausgelöst durch die Gedanken an diese Nacht, doch vor allem durch die Erinnerung an den Anblick des gebräunten Körpers im Sternenlicht. Sie spürte, wie die Wärme auch in ihren Wangen heizte und blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden. Sie konnte sich von dem Gedanken an sie einfach nicht lösen. Zu lange versuchte sie schon Yoruichi zu vergessen. Ihre Augen, ihre Stimme, die Art wie sie ging, wie sie lachte und die verzaubernde Weise, auf die sie lächelte. Als sie sie verlassen hatte, hatte Soi kaum zu atmen gewagt. Ihre Kehle hatte sich zugeschnürt und mit jedem Jahr, in dem die Prinzessin nicht zu ihr zurückgekehrt war, um ihr zu sagen, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war, schnürte sich ihr Herz ebenfalls zu. Solange bis es schließlich eingefroren zu sein schien. Doch als ihre Göttin vor weniger Zeit wieder aufgetaucht war und sie sich im Kampf gegen sie gestellt hatte, da hatte etwas in ihr bereist gewusst, dass das Eis um ihr Herz bereits geschmolzen war, als sie dieses Lächeln wieder gesehen hatte und dass ihr eingeredeter Hass sich niemals hätte behaupten können. Nach ihrem Kampf und der Niederlage waren ihre Gefühle aus ihr herausgebrochen. All die Angst und Einsamkeit, das Gefühl verlassen worden zu sein hatten sich wie eine Welle gelöst und waren in Strömen über ihr Gesicht gebrochen. Yoruichi hatte sie angesehen, voller Mitleid und Schuld. Doch nachdem Aizen alle verraten hatte, war auch die Prinzessin wieder verschwunden. Wenn sie sich auch hin und wieder blicken ließ, Soi blieb mit sich allein.

Der Captain schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Um die Gefühle, die in ihr aufbrausten zu besänftigen. Ein duftendes Etwas fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und sah einen gelben Klumpen. Vorsichtig griff sie danach und richtete sich auf. Der Kopf einer gelben Tulpe lag in ihrer Hand. Verwirrt schaute die Shinigami sich um. Tulpen wuchsen nicht auf Bäumen und taten sie es möglicherweise doch, dann hätte die Blüte trotz allem nicht von einem Baum fallen können. Der Captain hatte nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe eines Baumes gesessen. In dieser Welt passierten auf mehr oder minder natürlicher Weise ein Haufen seltsamer Dinge, dies jedoch ging weit über jene Grenzen hinaus. Jemand ließ ihr diese Tulpen zukommen. Aber aus welchem Grund? Soi konnte sich niemanden vorstellen. Jeder der dumm genug war ihr überhaupt etwas zu schenken hätte niemals genug Feingefühl für eine Blume gehabt und jeder der es hatte fürchtete sich zu sehr vor ihr oder beließ es bei einem „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", wie Ukitake-taichou oder bei einem höflichen Kopfnicken oder freundlichem Lächeln. Mit dem Versuch einen Shinigami auszumachen, der ihr solche Geschenke machen würde, machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Apartment.

_Die goldenen Augen fixierten zärtlich das rabenschwarze Haar der Jüngeren. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich um ein gutes Tempo vervielfacht, als sich die Wangen der Anderen verfärbt hatten. Ihre Hoffnungen waren nicht enttäuscht worden und langsam näherte sie sich dem letzten Schritt für den heutigen Tag._

„Kyoraku – zu betrunken; Unohana – weiß, dass ich keine Geschenke will; Kuchiki – ist es egal; Hitsugaya – interessiert sich nicht für so etwas; Komamura – haben Fuchsgestalten überhaupt Geburtstag? Ach natürlich, auch er hatte Eltern… glaub ich; Ukitake – hat mir bereits heute Morgen gratuliert; Kenpachi – fehlt der nötige Intellekt um den Sinn des Schenkens überhaupt zu verstehen. Es passt einfach zu niemandem. Weder Captain noch Vize-Captain." Soi grübelte seit sie die Lichtung verlassen hatte darüber nach, wer ihr wohl die Blumen, auf solch wundersame Weise, zukommen ließ. Dabei bemerkte sie in voller Konzentration nicht einmal Omaeda, der sich angsterfüllt an ihr vorbeischlich und von infantilem Übermut gepackt wurde, weil er das Gelingen auf seine fantastischen Fertigkeiten schob. Von ihren zukünftigen Problemen mit einem sich noch deutlich grauenhafter selbstüberschätzenden Vizen nichts ahnend und weiterhin heftig grübelnd schloss sie die Tür zu ihrer sparsam eingerichteten Behausung auf. Sie legte den Haori ab und zog sich die Schuhe aus, bevor sie ins Innere der Wohnung trat. Am Ende des Flurs blieb sie stehen, ein wenig unentschlossen, was sie als Nächstes tun sollte. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für ihr Arbeitszimmer zu Hause, in dem sie die Trainingspläne für die kommende Woche vorbereiten würde. Mit einem Unterbewusstsein, welches sich immer noch mit der Frage beschäftigte wer ihr die Tulpen geschickt haben könnte, ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und blickte auf ein gebundenes Buch, das ihr nicht gehörte. „Ein weiteres Geschenk?" Fragend hob sie das Buch auf Augenhöhe und las den Titel: Die Sprache der Blumen. Zumindest machte sich jemand die Mühe ihr die Handlungen des Tages erklären zu wollen. Sie suchte im Inhalt nach dem, was sie nachlesen wollte und blätterte auf jene Seite um: _**Die Tulpe. **__Die Tulpe steht allgemein für Vergänglichkeit. _Soi grinste abwertend. Ein lausiges Buch brauchte ihr die Bedeutung des Symbols ihrer Division nicht erläutern. Wofür es stand war ihr seit Jahrzehnten bewusst. Sie hatte es sogar schmerzhaft am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Ein Hauch von Verbitterung biss sich in ihrer Brust fest, doch die Shinigami wollte nicht über die Vergänglichkeit in ihrem Leben philosophieren. Vielmehr hatte sie ein Bedürfnis nach Antworten, also las sie weiter.

_Die Tulpe ist eine der widersprüchlichsten Blumen in der Welt der Flora. Zum einen bedeutet eine geschenkte Tulpe „Du bist zu keiner echten Empfindung fähig" und wird damit negativ assoziiert. _Ein weiterer Stich in der Brust plagte den Captain. Ihre Augen wurden schmal und der falsche Stolz, den sie vor Jahren zu ihrem eigenen Schutz aufgebaut hatte, kochte in ihr auf.

_Andererseits kann eine Tulpe auch eine positive Bedeutung haben. Dann spricht sie: „In meiner Liebe zu dir fühle ich mich wie im siebten Himmel." Meist machen sich Menschen die eine positive Assoziation erreichen wollen die Mühe nach Farbtönen zu entscheiden, welche Tulpe am besten geeignet ist. Je dunkler die Farbe dabei ist, desto leidenschaftlicher ist die Botschaft zu verstehen. _

_Blaue Tulpe: Unsere Treue gehört zu unserem Leben_

_Gelbe Tulpe: Im Märchenreich des Glücks sind wir in unserer Liebe oder Dein Lächeln ist wie de Sonnenschein_

_Weiße Tulpe: Unsere immerwährende eigenste Welt ist unsere Liebe_

_Schwarze Tulpe: Mit dir in tiefster Leidenschaft vereint_

_Papageientulpe: Ganz in ausgelassener Freude mit jemand sein_

_Rote Tulpe: In unserer Liebe ist unser Zuhause oder Du bist unwiderstehlich_

Soi ließ den Tag in Gedanken Revue passieren. Die ersten Tulpen waren wohl Papageientulpen, also wollte jemand sagen, dass er sich mit ihr freute. Das konnte schon Sinn machen, jedenfalls, wenn sie sich über ihren Geburtstag freuen würde. Aber vielleicht zählte auch nur der Gedanke. Als Nächstes blau, damit wurde Treue angesprochen und passte zu der Soi Fon wie die schlechte Stimmung zu Hitsugaya-taichou und der Sake zu Kyoraku-taichou. Sie nickte zufrieden. Mit diesem Geschenk war sie doch aufrichtig einverstanden. Danach hatte sie eine gelbe Tulpe erhalten. Verwirrt las sie die Zeile im Buch noch einmal nach. Märchenreich – Glück – Liebe… Unsinn. Entweder war das ein sehr schlechter Scherz oder einfach die falsche Bedeutung. „Dein Lächeln ist wie der Sonnenschein.", las die Schwarzhaarige leise vor. Hatte sie gelächelt? Hatte sie jemals gelächelt? Früher vermutlich, als ihre Welt noch jung und naiv geschmückt war, ohne von dem Verlust des Vertrauens gekostet zu haben. Verärgert knallte sie das Buch auf den Tisch. Sie sollte nicht in Dinge hinein interpretieren, die gar nicht vorhanden waren und vor allem sollte sie aufhören in Erinnerungen zu versinken. Das machte sie nur gefühlsduselig und schwach. Soi entschied sich die Arbeit fürs Erste liegen zu lassen und an ihrer Stelle ein entspanntes Bad zu nehmen. Möglicherweise kam sie so auf andere Gedanken.

Das Bad hatte tatsächlich gut getan. Ihre verspannte Muskulatur hatte sich gelockert und ihr Geist konnte für einige Zeit abschalten. Das warme Wasser lag noch leicht wie ein Tuch auf ihrer Haut und schimmerte in dem gedimmten Licht des Flurs. Ihre Haare hingen nass und offen an ihrem Rücken herab und schmiegten sich eng an die Stellen nackter Haut, die das Handtuch nicht bedeckte. Mit einem wohltuenden Geruch nach Rose in der Nase steuerte Soi ihre Schlafzimmertür an. Nach diesem wunderbaren Bad würde sie direkt schlafen gehen, um ihrer Entspannung den perfekten Abschluss zu geben. Im Halbbewusstsein schmunzelnd öffnete sie die Tür und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Dort fischte sie einen frischen Pyjama heraus, ließ das Handtuch achtlos zu Boden gleiten und zog sich an. Als sie sich zum Bett drehte, fing ihr Blick die nächste Überraschung auf. In einer durchsichtigen Vase mit goldverziertem Rand blickten ihr eine weiße und eine schwarze Tulpe entgegen. Verwirrt betrachtete Soi die Pflanzen. Sie hatte die Bedeutung gelesen, erinnerte sich genau an die Worte, doch sie verstand sie nicht. Diese Blumen bedeuteten, dass sie geliebt wurde. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Jemand liebte sie? Das konnte nicht sein, unmöglich. Sie hatte all die Jahre über ihr Herz verschlossen gehalten. Jeden der ihr zu nah kommen wollte von sich gestoßen und war vor Emotionen und Zuneigung davon gelaufen. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie geliebt und daraufhin war ihr Herz in tausend kleine Teile zerschlagen worden. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch am Fenster verlangte nach Beachtung. Sois Blick verlor sich irgendwo tief in der Truhe, die sie in ihrem Herzen verschlossen hielt und nun heftig zu pochen begann. Auf dem Fensterbrett lag eine tiefrote Tulpe, makellos und anziehend. Vorsichtig, als könnte sie diese zerbrechliche Pflanze mit einer hektischen Bewegung zerstören, bewegte sie sich zum Fenster und nahm die Tulpe in die Hände. Doch sie schaute weder auf die unberührte Schönheit der Blüte, noch nahm sie die dunkle faszinierende Ausstrahlung der Farbe wahr. Alles in ihr wurde von den dünnen, schwarzen Katzenhaaren auf den Blättern angezogen. Das Schloss der Truhe knackte und löste sich in millionen kleine Schmetterlinge auf, bevor es den Grund ihres Herzens erreichen konnte.

_Das Fell der Katze schimmerte im Mondlicht. Samtig, wie ein weiches Meer, lagen sie auf dem zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper des Tieres. Die goldenen Augen ließen den Blick nicht von dem Captain der 2. Division ab und ein leises, zufriedenes Schnurren legte sich in den Wind als sie sah wie Soi Fon eine kleine, rote Tulpe sanft an sich drückte. Yoruichi hatte die Antwort, nach der sich ihre Seele so lange sehnte, endlich bekommen und sie war mehr als nur überglücklich mit dieser Erwiderung ihrer stummen Frage. Außerdem hatte sich ihr ein wertvoller Blick eröffnet, der ihre Freude nicht im Geringsten minderte. Sie spürte, wie sich das Tor in eine andere Welt zu öffnen begann. Ihr bester Freund wartete bereits mit reger Neugierde auf eine Geschichte und bis auf einen kleinen Teil würde sie ihm jene auch nicht verwehren. Fürs Erste hatte Yoruichi genug Zeilen im Buch ihres Lebens gelesen, doch schon sehr bald würde sie die Jüngere erneut aufsuchen, um ein neues Kapitel aufzuschlagen, in dem sie begierig lesen, jedes Wort in vollen Atemzügen genießen und kosten würde. Mit einem letzten Blick fing sie die Person ihrer tiefsten Sehnsüchte ein: „Happy Birthday, Soi."_


	2. Chapter 2

Das Kapitel, das du für mich schriebst

Soi hatte sich zum Schlafen hingelegt, doch ihre Augen blieben offen. Sie spürte ihren Herzschlag deutlich im Hals und ein seltsames Gefühl strömte durch ihren Körper. Etwas verleitete sie dazu dauerhaft zu lächeln. Die Shinigami hatte ewig nicht so gelächelt. Sie fühlte den Unterschied. Es war Glück. Das, was sie zu dieser Gefühlsregung brachte, war pures Glück. Soi Fon blickte zur Seite, betrachtete die drei Tulpen auf ihrem Nachttisch. „Leidenschaft. Liebe.", murmelte Soi. Wärme stieg in ihre Wangen und färbte sie rosa. Yoruichi liebte sie. Ihre Prinzessin wollte wirklich mit ihr zusammen sein. Das Herz der Shinigami zog sich plötzlich zusammen und ein leidender Laut entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Geliebt zu werden, vor allem von der Einen, die sie selbst so sehr begehrte war wundervoll und hüllte sie ganz in ein Gefühl, das Soi nicht beschreiben konnte. Gleichermaßen machte es ihr Angst.

In einer anderen Welt tasteten sich die silbernen Fühler des Mondes schwach durch die Wolkendecke. Weiße Flocken fielen sacht von ihr herab. Die Straßen und Dächer in Karakura Town wurden mit einer Decke aus Schnee bedeckt und die Bäume ließen unter dem kalten Gewicht die Äste hängen. Urahara Kisuke stand vor seinem Laden. Seine Sandalen waren im Schnee versunken und auf seinem Hut hatte sich ein kleiner weißer Berg gebildet. Der Mann zog seinen Mantel enger zusammen. Es war kalt und seine Füße begannen zu schmerzen, doch Kisuke wagte es nicht ins Haus zu gehen. Das Tor in die Soul Society stand seit einigen Minuten offen und jeden Augenblick sollte seine Jugendfreundin hindurchtreten. Er betete für sein eigenes Wohl darum, dass Yoruichi bekommen hatte, wonach sie sich sehnte. Allerdings war Kisuke sich nicht sicher wie die junge Captain Yoruichis Gefühle aufnehmen würde. Hundert Jahre Einsamkeit stellten keine besonders gute emotionale Verfassung dar. Er fürchtete um die Tatsache, dass Soi Fons Herz bereits verschlossen war und er fürchtete um Yoruichis. Sie hatte ihm nie Vorwürfe gemacht, denn sie sah ihn nicht als Schuldigen an. Yoruichi war damals freiwillig mit ihm und Tessai gegangen. „Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass mein bester Freund leiden muss." Das waren ihre Worte gewesen und Kisuke verspürte einen unterdrückten Zorn auf sich selbst. Er war es der sie über hundert Jahre hatte leiden lassen, indem der ehemalige Captain seine beste Freundin davon abgehalten hatte, bei der zu sein, die sie liebte. Auch wenn das Oberhaupt der Shihouinfamilie aus freien Stücken mitgegangen war, konnte sich der Ladenbesitzer von der Last ihrer Qualen nicht befreien. Seine Melancholie wurde durch leichte Schritte unterbrochen. Yoruichi trat durch das Tor, kam durch den Schnee auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich bin glücklich, Kisuke." Lächelnd legte er die Hände auf ihren Rücken und ließ ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte.

Die Captain der 2ten Division war mit ihren Gedanken an einem anderen Ort, während eine der langatmigen Versammlungen nicht zu Ende gehen wollte. „Captain?" Soi blickte erschrocken auf. Unohana sah sie besorgt an: „Geht es euch nicht gut Soi Fon-taichou?" „Nein. Alles in Ordnung. Ich mache mir bloß Gedanken um das Training meiner Leute." Die Gesichtszüge der Älteren sowie ein paar anderer Captains klärten sich auf. Jeder von ihnen konnte die Sorge verstehen, da jedem Vize-Captain Omaeda und sein Hang zum Nichtstun bekannt war. Vor allem in den letzten drei Tagen war es äußerst schlimm geworden. Anscheinend war der fette Vize momentan auf einem Selbstbewusstseinstrip und schaffte es sogar andere Captains damit zu belästigen. Yamamoto fuhr mit den Themen fort, doch Soi hörte nicht hin. Omaeda war nur eine Ausrede gewesen, wenn auch eine ziemlich gute. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um eine Person und die verwirrenden Gefühle, die mit ihr einhergingen. Soi Fons erste Reaktion auf Yoruichis Liebeserklärung war gefüllt mit Euphorie und Glück gewesen, doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto unwohler fühlte sie sich. Nicht wegen ihrer Prinzessin. Das Problem stellte das Chaos in ihrem Kopf dar. Die Shinigami hatte sich all die Jahre von starken Gefühlen distanziert und war ihnen so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen. Arbeit, Pflichtgefühl und Stärke waren an deren Stelle getreten. Jetzt hatten sich die ehemaligen Emotionen in ihr geregt als wären sie niemals weg gewesen. Plötzlich waren all diese Dinge, Liebe, Wärme, Geborgenheit, der Wunsch nach Nähe, wie eine Welle über sie hereingebrochen. Sie fuhren Achterbahn in ihr und es schien abwechselnd Sommer und Winter in ihrem Innern zu herrschen. Jedes Mal wenn sie an die goldenen Augen und den karamellbraunen Körper dachte, lächelte sie wie ein Kind, die Wärme stieg in ihr auf und hüllte sie ein. Im selben Moment zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, Übelkeit machte es sich in ihr gemütlich und sie stand den Tränen, für ihre Verhältnisse, gefährlich nahe. Die ganze Situation überforderte Soi völlig und auf eine eigenartige Weise war es ihr peinlich. Auf der einen Seite war sie es nicht gewöhnt schwache Emotionen aufkeimen zu lassen, auf der anderen brach ihr der Schweiß aus, wenn sie über die Zukunft nachdachte. Eine Beziehung mit Yoruichi bedeutete Nähe, aber nicht die Art, die sie in der Vergangenheit mit ihr geteilt hatte. Früher war sie fast dauerhaft an einem Tag in der Nähe der Shihouin gewesen und hatte es genossen. Unauffällig hatte sie sie berührt, sich dicht neben sie gestellt und hatte es ebenso provoziert, dass sie ihrerseits berührt wurde. Ein Stück hatte der Shinigami dabei immer gefehlt, doch es war eine sichere Nähe gewesen. Wenn sie jedoch eine ernsthafte Bindung mit ihr eingehen würde, würde es wohl kaum bei diesen Andeutungen bleiben. Eine Beziehung war eher… intim. Die Captain sah Unohanas besorgten Blick im Augenwinkel und ging davon aus, dass zu ihrer offensichtlichen Nervosität nun auch eine lebendige Hautfarbe im Gesicht dazu gekommen war. Sois Angst vor Intimität war eine Schwäche die die Shinigami hasste, aber an der sie nichts hätte ändern können. Sie hatte keinerlei Erfahrungswerte und sie war sich absolut sicher, Yoruichi schon. Soi Fon verspürte das Bedürfnis laut aufzuschreien und sich die Haare zu raufen, entschied sich aber aus Disziplin dagegen. Die Gelegenheit dazu würde ihr später noch gegeben werden.

Kisuke lachte untypisch laut auf und zog damit die restlichen Bewohner des Hauses ins Wohnzimmer. Schmunzelnd reichte er eine kleine bunte Karte an Yoruichi weiter. „Was ist das?" „Eine Einladung in die Soul Society für uns beide. Ich bin allerdings sicher, dass sie mehr zu deinem Vergnügen sein wird." Fest im Glauben, dass es sich um eine Sauf-Party bei Kuukaku handelte nahm die Shihouin die Karte in die Hand und las. Ihr Unterkiefer bewegte sich einen Spaltbreit zum Boden und ihre Lieder schlossen und öffneten sich im Sekundentakt.

„Valentinsfeier?" Sois Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren. „Ja. Es ist eine Feier in der Menschenwelt. Dabei schenkt jemand dem oder der Geliebten Schokolade, um auszudrücken, dass diese Person geliebt wird.", erklärte Nanao mit monotoner Stimmlage, was es recht schwierig machte zu entscheiden ob sie die Idee selbst gut oder schlecht fand. „Wie romantisch!", ertönte Rangikus Stimme, deren Blick sich nun irgendwo in einer der flauschigen Wolken am Himmel verloren hatte. Alle anderen fanden die Idee lustig oder gut, dachten sich aber nichts anderes dabei, als ein bisschen Geld in ihre Kasse zu bringen. „Ich habe auch Einladungskarten an unsere Bekanntschaften in Karakura Town gesendet. Nachdem sie uns gegen Aizen beigestanden haben dachte ich das wäre eine nette Geste. Kurosaki Ichigo und Ishida Uryuu haben bereits abgesagt. Inoue Orihime, Urahara Kisuke und Shihouin Yoruichi haben mir eine Bestätigung ihres Kommens zukommen lassen." Sois Herz setzte aus. Yoruichi kam in die Soul Society? Heute? Die Zeit zum Denken, die sie dringend benötigte, hatte sie noch nicht gehabt und nun kam ihre Prinzessin zu ihr. Vor allem zu so einem Brauch. Soi Fon hatte nichts für die Menschenwelt übrig, weniger noch für die Bewohner selbst, aber nun begann sie diese auch aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen. „Wer kommt nur auf so eine verfluchte Idee?", murmelte sie. „Soi Fon-taichou?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte kurz den Kopf, erhob sich und verließ den Raum durch eine seltsam geformte Tür, die auf direktem Wege in Kuchiki Byakuyas Schlafzimmer führte. Soi seufzte. Kein Wunder, dass Kuchiki-taichou von der Frauenvereinigung nichts hielt. Andererseits war er es irgendwie selbst schuld, dachte die Shinigami, während sie sich kurz umsah. Rosa Bettdecke, rosa Plüschpantoffel, beigefarbener Schreibtisch und Kleiderschrank, Blüten überall, echte und gezeichnete und eine violette Tapete. Leidend starrte die Captain auf die Wand, deren Farbe sie zu sehr an die Haare ihrer großen Liebe erinnerte. Mit einem weiteren tobenden Sturm im Innern machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz. Vielleicht konnte sie so ihre Gedanken sammeln und mit Logik an die Sache herantreten.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde voller Schläge, Tritte und Kraftübungen war vergangen und das Chaos in Soi war geblieben. Dafür zweifelte sie nun an der Existenz ihres Verstandes. Es konnte doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein diese idiotischen Gefühle zu analysieren. Es war doch bloß eine Emotion, bloß Liebe. Verwirrung, die langsam in Verzweiflung überzugehen drohte, zwang die Schwarzhaarige dazu sich zu setzen. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihre Gedanken mit dem Wind treiben. Erinnerungen umschwebten ihren Geist. Wie sie Yoruichi das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Die untergehende Sonne, die sanft das gebräunte Gesicht bestrahlte. Diese Würde in ihren Zügen und, so glaubte die kleine Shaolin, ein Hauch von Traurigkeit. Die vielen Stunden des harten Trainings, bei denen Soi immer wieder an den Körper der Shihouin gelehnt war, ihr so nah gewesen war, dass sie den Geruch ihrer Haut begierig aufsaugen konnte und all die Einsätze zusammen, bei denen die zu Beschützende mehr Beschützerin war. Heute war die Captain stark genug um Yoruichi zu beschützen, das stand außer Frage. Die einzige Ungeklärtheit, die blieb - wer beschützte Soi.

_Das Licht der Mittagssonne fiel hell in das kleine Schlafzimmer. Glitzernde Staubpartikel schwebten im Sonnenlicht den Schatten entgegen. Aus der Dunkelheit heraus bahnte sich ein Blütenblatt im freien Fall einen Weg zu Boden. Die Intensität der tiefroten Farbe wurde durch die sanften Berührungen der warmen strahlen noch intensiver. Der Anfang eines Endes hatte sich entschieden zu beginnen._

Yoruichi blickte sich neugierig auf dem Platz um. Das Gelände vor der 4. Division hatte sich in eine Art Rummelplatz verwandelt, wie sie es aus der Welt der Menschen kannte. Von Rukia hatte sie erfahren, dass diese zusammen mit Renji Informationen aus Karakura Town gesammelt hatte, um das Fest so gut wie möglich dem Original anzupassen. Anscheinend hatten sie nur nicht ganz verstanden, dass der Valentinstag eigentlich kein großes Fest war. Yoruichi störten die vielen Miniläden, in denen man Essen kaufen konnte jedenfalls nicht. „Niemals im Leben, Rukia. Nein!" Belustigt beobachteten die goldenen Augen das Theater, welches sich ihnen bot. Rukia versuchte Ichigo, der eigentlich gar nicht kommen wollte, doch Inoues Bitten letztendlich nicht standgehalten hatte, dazu zu zwingen ein Herz um seinen Hals zu binden, um so die Veranstaltung zu unterstütze. Der Aushilfsshinigami wehrte sich halbherzig und die ehemalige Captain wusste, er würde es am Ende tragen. Entweder für die junge Kuchiki oder wegen ihrer durchaus überzeugenden Verformung ihrer Finger. Ihr Herz klopfte laut gegen ihre inneren Wände. Sie war nicht wirklich wegen dem Valentinstagfest in die Soul Society gekommen und es wurde Zeit ihr eigentliches Ziel aufzusuchen. Langsam wurde Yoruichi nervös und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Grinsend startete sie ihren kleinen Spaziergang zu den Baracken der 2. Division, denn Soi Fon war unmöglich anwesend in solch einer Menschenmenge.

„Taichou!" Soi biss die Zähne zusammen und wünschte sich fort. Sie machte sich genug Sorgen und Gedanken, auch ohne Anwesenheit ihres unnützen 2. Sitzes. „Hier, für euch." Omaeda hielt ihr ein miserabel verpacktes Etwas vor die Nase und grinste sie an, als wäre alles Glück der Welt auf seiner Seite. „Was ist das?", fragte sie ohne die Verpackung anzurühren. „Ein Geschenk zum Valentinstag. Es heißt man schenkt dem den man liebt etwas zu diesem Tag." Gefährlich pulsierende Adern traten auf dem Gesicht des Captains hervor. Der Gedanke, dass er es wagen könnte ihr ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu machen war schon abartig und grotesk genug, aber ein Liebesgeschenk zu diesem verfluchten, von den Menschen erfundenen, Valentinstag, schaffte es auf Platz eins der widerlichsten und besonders dummen Taten Omaedas. „Nicht… ähm… dass Ihr mich falsch versteht, Taichou. Ich schenke euch das… ähm… als Vize-Captain. Zum Valentinstag, weil ihr ein… ähm… toller Captain seid. Ich könnte mich doch nie in euch verlieben." Der Tritt traf Omaeda direkt in der Magengrube. Mit einem leicht widerhallenden Geräusch flog der massige Körper durch die Luft und brach durch die Wand eines Gebäudes. „Könntest dich nie in mich verlieben, was?", funkelte Soi zornig das Loch an, in dem ihr Vize verschwunden war. „Nicht, lieben." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig. Eine grausame Kälte legte sich auf ihr Herz und sie begann leicht zu zittern. Verwirrt blickte sie auf ihre Hände. Warum? Warum bebte ihr Körper? Warum fühlte sie sich als würde sie innerlich erfrieren? Konnten Gefühle so etwas bewirken? Waren ihre Ängste wirklich dazu in der Lage sie physisch so sehr zu beeinträchtigen? Soi hasste diesen Zustand. Hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie sich so undiszipliniert verhielt. Die Verzweiflung, welche sie seit dem Morgen zurückgehalten hatte, brach durch ihre Wälle und bahnte sich in Tränen einen Weg ins Freie. Die Captain der 2. Division, Vorbild an Stärke und Disziplin saß mit angezogenen Knien, weinend auf dem Trainingsgelände ihrer Einheit. Erschlagen von Emotionen, die sie nicht verstehen konnte, vom Leben überwältigt. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren, denn es gab keinen Feind, den sie besiegen konnte, keine Strategie, die sie anwenden konnte. Es war in ihr und sie verstand es nicht und das Gefühl nicht dagegen anzukommen brach die Schutzschilde der jungen Captain, ließ sie verzweifelt und verwirrt zurück. Eröffnete einen Kampf zwischen dem Willen zu sein und der Angst zu leben.

_Als sich die Sonne allmählich in die Umarmung der Erde begab, veränderte sich auch ihr Blick auf die Welt. Ihre Arme wanderten nach oben, tasteten die Gebäude und Dinge in einem anderen Winkel ab, um sich eine Erinnerung zu bewahren an das Leben der Individuen, welche sie täglich in ihre Obhut nahm, solange bis der glühende Stern am nächsten Tag erneut sein Licht um das Leben hüllen würde. Ihre Wärme fiel auf eine Vase, in der sich drei Blumen befanden. Die Sonne schickte all die Geborgenheit, die sie für das kleine Lebewesen aufbringen konnte, an die rote Tulpe, deren Ende sich in den bräunlich verfaulten Stellen widerspiegelte. Mit dem letzten Strahl des Sterns würde auch die letzte leuchtende Stelle dieser Pflanze vergehen und mit ihnen die letzte Hoffnung einer Frau, deren einziger Wunsch es war in vollen Zügen, ohne Einschränkung, lieben zu dürfen._

Während sich Soi schluchzend auf den Händen abstützte, den feuchten Blick auf das abgeknickte Gras gerichtet, mischte sich ein anderes Reiatsu gefährlich nah zu ihrem. Die Shinigami spürte es. Eine Panik, die sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte, machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wollte aufstehen und weglaufen. Vor ihr, vor dem was sie ihr bedeutete, aber vor allem vor sich selbst. Aufstehen und rennen, solange bis sie ihre Füße nicht mehr trugen. Bis all das, was sie so tief in sich fühlte nicht mehr war, als ein wirres Schnattern in ihrem Kopf. Doch ihre Beine bewegten sich nicht und ihre Arme blieben steif an den Stellen, an denen sie seit Stunden verharrten. „Soi?" Die Besorgnis in der Stimme war kaum zu überhören, ebenso wenig wie die Verwirrung. Mit langsamen Schritten kam das Oberhaupt der Shihouin näher. Die Jüngere spürte ihren Herzschlag im Hals. Viel zu schnell, unrhythmisch, voller Angst, spielte es die Melodie der Furcht und Verzweiflung. Yoruichi kniete sich neben sie und legte ihre Hand auf den hellen Rücken: „Soi? Was hast du?" Verschwommen suchten die silbergrauen Augen das Gesicht, das sie so sehr liebte. Die goldenen Augen waren voller Sorge und die tiefen Falten auf der karamellbraunen Stirn passten nicht zu dem sonst so sorglosen Gesicht. „Sprich doch mit mir, bitte. Was ist passiert?" Eine warme Hand schob sich auf Soi Fons rechte Wange und ihr Kopf schmiegte sich eng gegen die Hitze. Yoruichi legte die Hände auf den Rücken der Jüngeren und bettete deren Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Sois Augen weiteten sich. Mehr Gefühle, die sie nicht verstand brachen durch ihren Körper und raubten ihr den Verstand. Das Zittern legte sich erneut über sie und die Ältere verstärkte ihre Umarmung. Ohne einen wirklichen Gedanken fassen zu können, lag sie in den zärtlichen Armen ihrer Prinzessin, den Kopf gegen deren Nacken gelehnt und weinte. Mehr als sie jemals geweint hatte, wegen etwas, das sie nicht verstand.

Ein kleiner salziger Bach bildete sich an dem karamellbraunen Hals und wanderte über die Kuhle im Hals weiter nach unten. Yoruichi bemerkte von alledem nichts. Verwirrt hielt sie Soi in den Armen und blickte leer auf einen Punkt im Wald. Die Bäume wehten leicht im Abendwind und die Sonne hatte ihre Position am Himmel aufgegeben und dem silbernen Licht des Mondes Platz gemacht. Die Sterne funkelten auf die Welt hinunter, doch die Prinzessin hatte keine Verwendung für diese Schönheit. Tief im Innern wusste sie, dass das was hier passierte ihre Schuld war. Nein, es war keine Schuld, aber doch war sie der Auslöser für das Häufchen Elend, welches sich gegen ihren Körper presste. Eine leise Vorahnung ließ ihre Muskeln verkrampfen und bahnte sich einen Weg in ihr Herz. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie verzweifelt und versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen alles zu tun, um diesen Verdacht zu beseitigen, doch Yoruichi rang sie mühsam nieder. Sie würde Soi nicht dazu zwingen mit ihr zu sein. Egal, aus welchen Gründen auch immer sie es nicht wollte oder konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid." Gebrochen drangen die Worte an ihr Ohr. Ihre Kiefer pressten sich aufeinander.

Die Captain der 2. Division löste sich mit einem tiefen Widerwillen von Yoruichis Hals und blickte in die goldenen Augen, die jeglichen Glanz in den letzten Minuten verloren hatten. Auch war nichts mehr von dem Lächeln, welches sie so liebte übrig geblieben. Sorge und Angst waren alles, was ihr Gesicht spiegelte. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich versteh es nicht, ich kann damit nicht umgehen. So viele Fragen. So viel… Angst. Ich kann es nicht einmal erklären." Ein kleiner Teil, ein anderes Ich von Soi stand neben der Situation und beobachtete sich selbst. Sie war so schwach. Alles was sie sagte, wie sie sich verhielt, es passte einfach nicht zu ihr, als wäre sie jemand anderes. Die Gefühle in ihr verwirrten ihren Kopf und schwächten ihren Körper. Eine neue Art von Angst lag deutlich auf ihren sonst so harten Zügen. Der Kummer, den dieses eigentlich so schöne und warme Gefühl mit sich gebracht hatte, lag auf ihrer Seele und erdrückte sie. „Ich weiß nicht was mit mir ist… Yoruichi." Flehend blickten die silbergrauen Augen auf der Suche nach einer Antwort. Die ehemalige Captain legte ihr eine Hand auf die schwarzen Haare und versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln, was ihr kläglich misslang. „Du bist verwirrt. Die Gefühle sind neu, du kannst damit noch nicht umgehen, aber du wirst es lernen. Ich werde dir helfen. Zusammen können wir…" Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach die Prinzessin. „Ich kann nicht." Das äußere Ich Sois ging in die Knie und blickte verzweifelt auf ihr anderes Sein. Blickte auf jemand den sie nicht kannte. Soi Fon wusste nicht, warum sie sich so verhielt, warum sie nicht versuchte glücklich mit Yoruichi zu sein, warum sie ihre Angst nicht überwinden konnte, aber noch sehr deutlicher fühlte sie, dass sie gar nicht verstand, wovor sie eigentlich die meiste Angst hatte.

Die Tränen standen in den goldenen Augen und der Körper ihrer Besitzerin bebte leicht doch ihr Kopf war still und klar. Sie verstand warum die die sie liebte völlig verzweifelt vor ihr kniete, die Augen gerötet, der starke Körper ausgelaugt. Gefühle wie jetzt hatte die junge Shinigami noch nie in ihrem Leben gehabt. Natürlich hatte sie sie zuvor auch geliebt, aber es war doch etwas anderes auch gegenseitige Liebe zu erfahren. Die sonst so harte Captain hatte diese Welle von Emotionen nicht überstanden, nicht verstanden. So viele Jahre hatte sie alles Gefühlvolle abgeblockt und nun kam etwas so intensives einfach über sie. „Soi." Sanft schwebte ihre Stimme zu der Schwarzhaarigen hinüber, doch deren Blick blieb auf den Boden gerichtet. „Sieh mich an." Ihre Hände legten sich auf die Wangen ihrer Gegenüber und hoben ihr Gesicht leicht an. „Ich verstehe dich. Ich würde dir zu gerne helfen. Dir helfen deine Gefühle zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Ich weiß auch, dass das für dich schwer ist, dich zu öffnen und mir das Vertrauen zu schenken, dass du niemals jemandem mehr geben wolltest. Ich möchte hier bleiben, bei dir sein, aber ich weiß du willst, dass ich gehe. Weil ich muss, damit du verstehen kannst. Zu wissen, dass du mich liebst, bedeutet mir alles, aber zu wissen, dass du meinetwegen leiden musst, zerreißt etwas in mir. Deswegen werde ich gehen. Ich werde im Mondlicht warten, sowie ich nun im Mondlicht gehe. Jeden Tag darauf wartend, dass du dich entscheidest, denn ich weiß zum Glück, dass deine Entscheidung noch nicht gefallen ist. Das ist das Kapitel, das du für mich schriebst. Bitte schlag es nicht zu, bitte hör nicht auf darin zu schreiben, bitte hab keine Angst davor zu fühlen. Mein Herz gehört dir und ich werde da sein, wenn ich es soll."

Binnen eines Augenblicks war Yoruichi verschwunden. Ihre Worte kreisten in Sois Gedanken und machten es ihr schwer zu atmen. Erneut brach die Shinigami in Tränen aus. Flach streckte sich ihr Körper über dem kühlen Gras aus und bettete sie in der Ruhe und Geborgenheit der Nacht.

_Das Mondlicht fiel über die Soul Society. Vereinzelnd saßen ein paar Shinigami um die aufgebauten Tische der Valentinstags-Feier und unterhielten sich. Urahara Kisuke bewegte sich voller Sorge auf eine dunkle Gasse zu. Das Schluchzen war unterdrückt, doch er hatte es gehört. Sein Herz hatte sich dabei verkrampft und sein jungenhaftes Grinsen war verschwunden. Seine beste Freundin saß mit tief hängenden Schultern in den Schatten und weinte leise. Er setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Ihr Körper fiel gegen seinen Oberkörper. Dazu bereit ihr Leid zu offenbaren._

_An einem anderen Ort betastete das Mondlicht sanft eine Tulpenknospe. Noch jung und zart wuchs sie in die Welt bestrebt ihren Zweck zu erfüllen und ihrem Sinn zu dienen. Bald schon würde sie ihren stolzen Kopf heben und in voller Blüte den kleinen Garten unter Captain Soi Fons Schlafzimmerfenster zieren._


End file.
